Eragon Namikaze's past
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: This is my OC, Eragon Namikaze. I know the name sucks, but it's all I've got.I plan to use this OC for most, probably all, not sure, fanfics. It basically tells the whole past of him, so you can understand him better. THIS IS A MUST-READ. M rated for ch.2
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Eragon again! I've decided that I'm going to write about the past of my OC, Eragon Namikaze since I will be using him a lot. Like, for example, when Raven's Rage suddenly takes over, then Eragon will be able to help her and you'll also know why he can help her. Don't worry, I'm planning to do a one-shot on it. Now, let's start the narrative about Eragon Namikaze's past.**

**Oh, by the way, I won't tell his whole past and present in this chapter that would take way too long. So I'll ask my friend, ChessirePawn, to update the chapters I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC and the stories I will write in the future. If I did own Teen Titans, then I would already have made Robin and Starfire a couple and Beast Boy and Raven an unexpected couple.**

There Bijus in this world. Bijus are the most powerful demons in the whole world/universes. Bijus means Tailed Beast. The most powerful of all, the King of Demons, was the Kyuubi. **(A/N Yes, I know this is similar to Naruto. However, just wait and see. The story will be similar, yet different to/from Teen Titans and Naruto.)** However, there was a dragon named Brisingr, or Fire in the ancient language of the dragons. He was the King of Dragons. Both he and the Kyuubi were equally powerful. They had a special ability; they could combine together to form Juubi, the King of Demons. **(A/N That name belongs to ****AkumaKami64.) **However, by doing this, it tires them greatly and therefore uses it rarely.

The Kyuubi decided that it needed an heir, so it decided to train Trigon. He taught Trigon the ways to use fire since they were both fire demons. He taught Trigon the ways to use fire wince they were both fire demons. The Kyuubi thought Trigon was worthy, but he was wrong. Halfway through the training, Trigon became hungry for more power. He turned against the Kyuubi and all the other demons. They tried to stop him, but it was too late. The only ones who could defeat was the Kyuubi and Brisingr. Trigon went into hiding and the demons couldn't find him for years.

While in hiding, Trigon decided that he need a heir. He wanted the child to be the child of one of the three strongest Azarathians on Azarath. They were the three most powerful mages; Azar, the queen of Azarath, Arella Roth, or Angela Roth as she used to be known on Earth, and Gothel. Trigon needed a child, whose would be his, to become a portal to help conquer Earth. However, he worried that his child would turn against him and so, he ordered his right-hand demon, Galbatorix, to rape Gothel at the same time Trigon rapes Arella. They managed to succeed in secret.

Understand this, the Kyuubi and Brisingr were friends of Azar and Arella. Trigon went to Azarath to kidnap Arella while still having to bear his child, but Kyuubi and Brisingr showed up and fought them. They combined together to form Juubi, hoping that they can finally kill Trigon. The Juubi had the body of a fox, but it had characteristics of a dragon. The legs were thicker than a fox and the body was thick with muscles. It had ten tails, one a dragon tail, and the other nine; foxes tails. It had dragon wings that were emerald and amethyst. The fur was orange and golden. The paws had sharp dragon claws. The scariest part was the eyes. **(A/N Believe me, I drew the demonic eyes and it still scares me. It feels like the eyes are analyzing you and can tell what you're thinking. If you're going to try to draw the eye, have the slit look straight at you.) **It's hard to describe, but the first part was like a triangle, but at the end, instead of a line, it was a half-circle. It had the dark outlining like the Kyuubi from Naruto and the eyes were orange. The scariest part of the eyes was the eye itself. The eye was blood red and the slits were yellow. Even Trigon cringed when the eyes looked at him. It made him feel vulnerable**. (A/N By the way, the eye is half-dragon, half-demon fox.)**

The battle was horrible. The both suffered injuries that made them lose a lot of precious blood. Trigon slashed Juubi's left eye straight across with a curse spell. **(A/N The scar looks like Kakashi's eye scar from Naruto.) **They were both horribly weakened. Trigon tried to use a killing curse on Juubi, but it backfired. However, Juubi split back into Kyuubi and Brisingr. Trigon fled, seeing that he was outnumbered.

While the demons were fighting, two babies were born at the same minute, down do the exact same second. One was a girl whose name would be Rachel Angela Roth in Azarath, but Raven Roth on Earth. She was the daughter of Arella Roth, and was half-demon, half-Azarathian. Her father was the demon Trigon.

The other baby was a boy whose name was Eragon Namikaze in Azarath, Fox-Dragon in the demon world, and Gar Logan or Beast Boy on Earth. He was also half-demon, half-Azarathian; his father was Galbatorix, who was Trigon's right-hand demon and his mother was Gothel, the third strongest mage in Azarath. **(A/N Eragon Namikaze is my OC. In this timeline, he is Beast Boy. The green skin is just a spell disguise.)**

The monks, meanwhile, were frightened of the demons. They thought that they were fighting over who gets to destroy Azarath. So while Kyuubi and Brisingr was down, they quickly requested a child for the demons to be sealed in. Gothel immediately gave up her child. He reminded her of how he was born and how she got raped in the first place.

The monks chanted a spell that would seal the two demons in Eragon Namikaze. From that day forward, he became the most powerful demon container to ever live.

The monks gave the baby back to Gothel. Later, when she was sure no one was looking, she abandoned him in an alley. She wanted to get rid of him the moment he was born. She couldn't abort him because it involved taking a life and that was forbidden in Azarath, even if the child had demon blood in him/her. The moment Eragon was born, she wanted to make his life miserable. When the monks requested for a baby to seal the demons in, she saw it as an opportunity to make Eragon's life even worse. Unknowingly to her, Azar and Arella was watching and brought the baby back to the palace.

After the long day was finally over, Azar made a decision, which she decided to share with only Arella. She told Arella that she wanted Eragon to have a taste at a normal life before he has no choice but to be isolated from people. Arella agreed, wishing she could do the same thing with Raven, but can't. Since Raven's half-demon, her powers will constantly be out of control. The same should be with Eragon, but the Kyuubi and Brisingr helped suppress the powers for a few years.

Azar put a spell disguise on Eragon, the baby who would one day be the downfall of Trigon. **(A/N Hint, hint. The next chapter I'll explain. Here's a hint: a prophecy had been made at the same time Eragon and Raven was born. The first verse belongs to Teen Titans; it does not belong to me. However, I completely made up the second verse; that verse belongs to me. Now back to the story.)** Before, he had black and amethyst color streaks in his hair. **(A/N They do look well together. Try it!)** His eyes were black with a bit of amethyst. He also had the scar the demons have. Somehow, he had gotten the scar after the demons were sealed in him. His skin was pale like a vampire's, and his hair started growing toward his left side, almost as if they wanted to hide the terrible scar on his left eye. But they were all covered by a new look. He now had blonde hair, blue eyes, and even tanned skin. **(A/N Think Naruto, but no, I did not get this description from Naruto. I got it from other BBRae fanfics.)** He looked like a normal boy, but he was far from normal. Fortunately, for him, the spell was designed to last for at least 6-7 years.

A few moments after he arrived on Earth, a married couple came by the baby. Their names were Mark and Marie Logan. They instantly fell in love with the baby. They both decided that since it's obvious his parents abandoned him, they decided to adopt him and name him Gar Logan.

Gar Logan became fascinated with the animals. He loved to play with them. During the whole time, he was a child on Earth, he never knew what his destiny was. One day, he saw a green monkey. It bit him while he was trying to pet it. He got Green Fever. **(A/N I'm not going to bother to say what happened because te rest that happened also happened in the comic books a.k.a. Beast Boy's past. However, I can say he turned "green" at 4.) **

For some reason, his whole body didn't turn into green (like it should in the cartoons and comic books) after receiving the medicine. He grew fangs and his left bottom front tooth sticked out. His ears became green and pointed. Green streaks appeared in his hair and his once blue eyes turned green.

Ever since the incident, the other children avoided him when they found out he became half-animal and can turn into any animals. Soon after he turned five, his parents decided to go on a boat trip. During the trip, Gar forgot about the people who rejected him and became lost in the beauty of nature. Then, suddenly, the water quickened. The boat was heading toward a waterfall! Mark and Marie Logan quickly shouted at Gar to transform into a bird and fly off. He immediately did it, thinking that he can help them on the way down. However, he could only transform into small animals, and not into large birds. So, he watched helplessly as the boat and his (adopted) parents went down the waterfall. He quickly tried to save them, but he couldn't transform into a very large bird. By the time he came down, they were dead. He cried his heart out. His only family that cared for him and helped him through his needs was dead. Tears kept streaming down

Eventually, he decided to bury this incident deep within his heart and mind. He wandered around Africa for days, trying to find a place that would accept him. The moment people saw his fang and pointed ears, they threw stuff at him, in other words, they rejected him. After about 3-4 months, he heard of a team called the Doom Patrol. He went to visit them, but they thought that he was an intruder. Gar tried with all his might to escape them, avoiding them at every turn. They were so impressed with his abilities that they decided to let him on their team. Gar was overflowing with happiness, glad to finally have people accept him. **(A/N I'm not going to put down each member of the doom patrol since you guys probably already know.)**

From that day on, he was known as Beast Boy. During his time with the Doom Patrol, Mento was never satisfied with Beast Boy's training. In fact, Beast Boy preferred to spend time with the other members.

A few days after he turned six, two strangers with capes came out of nowhere. They immediately asked for a truce, said something about business with Beast Boy. Mento and the members agreed, for they were concerned about him. They explained everything to them, about who Beast Boy was, how he became who he is, and why he has to go to Azarath for training. Unknowingly to them, Beast Boy was outside the door, listening to every word. He didn't understand the whole thing since he was too young, but he understood that he was a demon and that it was a risk to be around people since he's dangerous. They asked if Beast Boy or Eragon could be handed to them.

Mento nodded and lead them to Beast Boy's bedroom. Eragon managed to quickly go to his room undetected. Mento handed Eragon over to the strangers saying, "He's a demon. He doesn't deserve to be on this team. He doesn't even deserve to be on Earth. Go ahead. Take him. He's nothing more than a demon, who can hurt and kill people." Those words hurt Eragon deeply and left with the strangers to Azarath. There, the tortures began, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

**I'll try to update this as fast as I can. However, I can't promise that I'll update in a week or so. Right now, my mind is stuck, sort of, kind of, on the next chapter for Trust is a Must.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's the second chapter on Eragon Namikaze's past! It's basically about his time on Azarath. I've got to warn you, it's a little complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only this OC.**

The moment Eragon arrived on Azarath, he met Azar and Arella. They explained why he was here and who and what he was. That was the day Eragon Namikaze found out the whole truth about him, including how he was born. The only part the two women didn't include was the prophecy that was made when he and Raven was born. When Eragon heard that his mom abandoned him, he hated his parents for not trying to care for him. His hatred never wavered for years to come.

His days on Azarath were torture, literally. Azar took off the spell disguise. However, his eyes stayed green, still had fangs and pointed ears. His hair had green, amethyst, and black streaks now. The moment Eragon saw his scar, he cringed. He asked for a mast to his hide his scar. Azar understood and asked for a mask. A few days later, Eragon got the mask. Think of the Batman symbol. The outside was curved and right over his scar, a long thin line. The mask was black as the night sky and the eye slots were blood-red. **(A/N The redness is to help hide his eyes when he turns demon. Believe me, it's scary.)** Under the mask, he felt secure, safe.

Over the eight years on Azarath, he matured mentally, physically, and emotionally. The adults hated him, blamed him for the Kyuubi and Brisingr's deeds. They called him demon (which he didn't mind since he was half-demon), and even ordered their children to stay away from him. Eventually, the children followed their parents' examples and rejected Eragon at every turn. In fact, the only people who were nice to him were Azar and Arella, who were Eragon's teachers.

The monks and parents even made up a new spell to torture Eragon; their hatred was that deep. They once kidnapped Eragon to test the curse spell on him. The more power you put in the spell, the more it will hurt the victim; Eragon. The victim (Eragon) would never be able to heal the scars or else the pain will double. Almost every day, they tortured Eragon with that spell. His body and face became covered with scars. He was so ashamed of them that he put a spell disguise over them. **(A/N In the one-shots to come, Eragon or Beast Boy will mention as the ultimate treatment like how I call Malchior a fire-breathing jerk.)**

Meanwhile, Azar and Arella have been teaching Eragon how to control his emotions, his demon side, and the Kyuubi and Brisingr. **(A/N He needs to control his emotions the same reason Raven has to control her.)** Surprisely, the demons became good friends with Eragon. They felt that they were in his debt since because of them, his life was even more miserable. The first time he went demon, his body was covered in red-gold chakra. His fangs grew sharper and his hair now had gold and red streaks in it. His eyes became yellow slits with a red eye. The white part of the eye became orange. There was a black outlining around his eyes, like the Juubi. He almost went on a rampage if he wasn't able to turn into animals. He was used to suppressing the instincts. It took a few hours, but he was able to force the energy back into the seal.

On the day he turned 7, Azar told him that she'll be training a girl named Raven, but told him not to tell Raven that he was also being taught by Aar. He found out in the later years that Raven was almost like him; she was different, a half-demon, and was rejected by people. When he first saw her, he started having a crush on Raven. She seemed more like an angel to him than a demon. Over the years, he started falling in love with Raven.

Until he was 9 years old, he learned how to do difficult spells and control the Kyuubi and Brisingr's chakra. Eragon had to do all this while controlling his emotions.

When he and Raven turned 9, Azar and Arella gave them each a meditation mirror. They explained that it would allow them to go into their minds and control their emotions. To his surprise, he had two sets; one his emotions, the other, his instincts. The instincts were Lust (as in lust for everything), Alpha, Dominance, Territory, Adaption, Kin, Respect, and Survival. His emotions were the eight emotions (a.k.a. Raven's emotions), Serenity, Regret, and Hope.

When Eragon turned 10, he was informed by Az and Ar (meaning Azar and Arella) the reason why he was born in the first place. They told him what his destiny was supposed to be, in other words, the prophecy. It goes like this:

**The gem shall be the portal  
>He comes to claim<br>He comes to sire  
>The end of all things mortal<strong>

**If the second child becomes the gem  
>Becomes the portal<br>He will fall  
>By the King of Demon's hand<br>And peace shall spread  
>Among demons and humans<strong>

**(A/N First verse belongs to Teen Titans. The second verse is mine since I made it up.) **Basically, it means that the Kyuubi and Brisingr combine to form Juubi and take over Eragon's body to destroy Trigon once and for all.

On the same day, Azar gave him the choice to be adopted by her, but first he had to renounce his family. He did so immediately and soon adopted by Azar. From that day forward, he was under the protection of Azar since he's the prince and heir to the throne and Azar is the Queen of Azarath.

The four years that followed was nothing but torture. Trigon started to attack Eragon's mind mentally to try to take over his body. He was unsuccessful every time, but his evil was gradually starting to affect Kyuubi and Brisingr.

About after a month Eragon turned 14, there was a murder. (A/N Oh, by the way, Eragon still looks the same, but his voice is deeper and mature. Think Raven's leotard, but with long sleeves and pants. He had a jeweled belt and a blue cape.) The Azarathians inspected the murderer's blood and it turned out to be Eragon's blood. However, it was a frame. Azar vouched for Eragon because he was with her when the murder happened, but the Azarathians didn't sway. They saw a chance to get rid of Eragon. In truth, Eragon's once parents, Gothel and Galbatorix, committed the murder. Since their blood is in Eragon's veins, then the blood would combine together to from his genes. This is all part of Trigon's plan. He had hoped to be able to manipulate Eragon into coming to his side. He knew that Eragon would most likely fell betrayed, bitterness, sadness, loneliness, and other negative emotions. Trigon was going to use those emotions to help convince Eragon to come over to his side. However, Eragon was so used to rejection that he didn't care.

A week later, Eragon Namikaze was exiled from Azarath. Soon after he left for Earth, Az and Ar talked with the monks. They said that since legally, Eragon is Azar's on, in other words, a prince, he cannot be exiled forever. The monks couldn't go against the law, but they decided to compromise. In the end, this was decided; between the ages 18-20, Eragon will have the choice to claim his inheritance if, and only if, Azar dies when the prophecy comes. If he does accept it, he won't be able to visit Earth or any other place ever again. If he doesn't accept it, then the title of Queen will be forced on Raven since she's the second person to be trained by Azar and Eragon Namikaze will forever be banished.

**Wow! Two chapters in just a few days! The next chapter will most likely be a bit shorter. Hopefully, I can update ASAP! I don't know exactly what will happen when the prophecy comes nearer, so I think that I'll just do one-shots. Do you think I should? Review on this! I forgot to mention, Raven leaves Azarath soon after Eragon leaves. By the way, I've actually been working on this OC and his past for about 2 years.**


	3. author's note

**IMPORTANT! I feel that there is no need of a chapter, and I might, MIGHT make a fanfic to continue the whole thing. A.k.a a fanfic to show what will happen.**


End file.
